


【索香】浪漫的台词

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 「我说，」索隆重复了一遍，非常缓慢，彷彿山治是个小孩。「我想吻你。」「嗯。」山治说，声音高了几个调。「我一定是听错了。我以为你说你想吻我。」「我是那么说了。」
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【索香】浪漫的台词

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [clever lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575655) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



「你说什么？」

山治看着他，目瞪口呆。他刚刚在抽的菸自由落体到地板上，索隆不由得猜想地板会不会着火。

「我说，」索隆重复了一遍，非常缓慢，彷彿山治是个小孩。「我想吻你。」

「嗯。」山治说，声音高了几个调。「我一定是听错了。我以为你说你想吻我。」

「我是那么说了。」

山治似乎平白无故的呛到了。他张开嘴，彷彿又觉得这样不妥，又闭上嘴。他的眼睛撇了门几次，像是他很认真的在考虑逃跑，但最后他又对上了索隆的目光。

他似乎决定用问题来回答。「为什么？」

真是个蠢问题。整天污辱索隆是个无脑的家夥，厨子其实 **才是** 笨的那个。「因为我爱你。 **废话** 。」

山治从喉咙发出一个声音，介在尖叫和大叫之间，索隆有点希望山治能用他的嘴做更好的事。比方说，吻索隆。或至少拒绝他，这样索隆才终于能放下，不再被厨子用唇叼着他最爱的香菸的样子分心。

一些像是不要再问更多蠢问题的事，他这么想着，同时山治又问了：「 **为什么？** 」

索隆搔搔脑袋，突然觉得好暴露。「我不知道。我们一起战斗时配合得很好，我也不会信任其他人掩护我，你真的很烦人，但你让我想变得更强。我猜，你就是…」他无助的对着厨子比了比。「 **你。** 」他耸耸肩。「我真的很想吻你。」

山治的脸变成亮红色，这真的很不公平，因为现在索隆 **更** 想吻他了。「你那堆肌肉里有一丝一毫的 **浪漫** 吗？」

索隆皱起眉。「你希望我说什么浪漫的话吗？因为我，」他在裤子口袋里翻找一张纸。「我有去问娜美……」

听到娜美的名字，山治立刻提高了注意力，索隆为此有一点讨厌他。「你请娜美桑帮你？」他眨眨眼。「等等。娜美桑真的 **帮** 你了？」

他拉出一张皱巴巴的纸，瞪着纸张。「她有让我 **付** 钱，那个魔女。」

「不要那样叫她。」山治说，但那回应基本上是反射动作。「纸上写了什么？」

「浪漫的东西。就，一些台词，关于…」他快速的扫过纸张──他本来不认为他会需要用到，所以其实根本还没读过。「玫瑰。」他挑了几个字。「一些关于──你的眼睛，还有大海，和天空── **操他的** 。」

他一把捏掉纸条，大步穿过厨房。山治看着他，瞪大眼睛，但没有退开，索隆把这视为好象征。他把纸团丢在地上，双手滑上山治的肩膀，经过脖子，最后捧住厨子的脸。

「我爱你。」他又说了一次。因为是真的，但也因为没有任何浪漫的话语──那些愚蠢花俏的台词，什么太阳啦、大海啦、山治的眼睛啦──能够比那三个字解释得更清楚了。他跟山治在一起的时候一直都是做自己，那也是他喜欢跟厨子在一起的其中一个原因──只为了浪漫一把就將自己变成不是自己的人，就是剥夺了他跟山治在一起最好的部分。「我认为想吻你这样的理由就足够了。」他叹了口气，挫败但充满柔情。「可以吗？」

山治眨眨眼。他似乎很慌乱，双手动来动去，好像不知道要拿它们做什么，最后他把手复在索隆的手上。

「好。」山治小声说，在索隆能完全理解他的回答之前，他就靠了过去。

索隆贴着山治的唇露出微笑。去他的浪漫。他比那些蠢台词好多了。


End file.
